As an object that is driven by electric power, electric apparatuses, vehicles, moving bodies, and ships or the like are used.
It is necessary to supply electric power to an object.
A power supply apparatus is capable of supplying electric power to an object in a wireless manner.
FIGS. 13A and 13B are diagrams illustrating a concept of a wireless power transfer system.
The concept illustrated in FIGS. 13A and 13B has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,255.
For example, electric power is supplied to a parked vehicle from a power supply apparatus.
For example, such an idea has been studied that a vehicle has a wireless type power supply secondary coil on a bottom part thereof, and a power supply primary coil is provided below the vehicle to supply electric power to the vehicle.
When a wireless type power transfer is employed, it is desired that the electric power is supplied with a small energy loss from the power supply primary coil to the power supply secondary coil.
When supplying electric power from the power supply primary coil to the power supply secondary coil in a wireless manner, it is also desired that usage is easy.